shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Wake! Part 3
The Beginning of the Wake Part 3 "GOODBYE MR. CROSS" A Giant Hammer swung so fast it was practically a meter from Cross's face (to his right). Cross would be seated his left hand carrying his cup of tea and his right hand in his pocket, his head would then turn down as his cup met his mouth. Cross unphased by this mans action as a shadow flew through the small cafe, and in a large smash would sound out, a large dust cloud will fill the 20 meters around them. '' ''As the large cloud of dust began to settle, a small cloud of black smoke would simmer in the air between Cross and the hammer. Soon a man with blonde hair with multicoloured eyes would have his hand pressing against the hammer just centimeters away from Cross's face, with his arm fully extended against the hammer. Xein- (the man holding the hammer) "Is that you Calcifer? You little rat." His hands would use his strength to pull the hammer back behind him. Calcifer- "Long time no see Xein, without me being here this man would be dead." Calcifers eyes would look down on Cross. "Do you wanna get yourself killed? A 190,000,000 bounty for nothing huh?" Cross would then smile, as his attention was still devoted on his tea. Cross would look into his tea to see some of the dirt and dust which had arised due to the two clash would go in his tea. '' Cross- "Ahh it seems you'll be paying for my tea, if it weren't for you i'd have half a cup of nice tea." His eyes would slowly glance back up at Calcifers. '''Calcifer '- "Say what?!" "Do you want me to kick you ass?!?!" His attention bent soley on the seated Cross, his blood began to boil. Cross '- "Just try it punk, and lets see what happens." Cross remaining calm as he glared into the eyes of the man infront of him. "I didn't get this bounty by sitting at the back of a cafe and smoking." ''The two would then begin ferociously argue there foreheads getting closer and closer before they clashed. They began screaming at each other before a loud yell would interupt them. '' '''Xein - "ENOUGH ALREADY." '''Xein would lift his hammer from his back to again swing it into the two men in front of him. ''Calcifer and Cross would continue to argue till the very last second as they stopped and noticed the hammer about to collide with their soon to be dead bodies. '' '''Cross '- "Teishi..." Cross's arm would fullyentend to meet the hammer. After his arm was fully extended his arm would stop motionless as it collided with the hammer. The gigantic hammer, known to crush islands with sheer force was now stopped in its tracks by Cross. Not a sound was heard from his hands with the hammer. Cross's eyes would look at Xein's. "Is that all?" 'Calcifer '- Calcifer began to think ~~ ...so this is the power of 'Cross'.... wow.~~ ''His head would tilt to see a dark man sprinting at the two. Calcifer would leave his weight behind him to catch the incoming kick aimed at his upper thigh. "Long time no see Gaz." His left hand would throw a jab, which would be dodged by Gaz as he began to spin out of the clutch of Calcifer. '''Gaz '- "Shut up Cal, your dead to me, and you'll pay for leaving us fool." His hands would reach behind him to pull a small mace, as his teeth gritted to emit a small smile. The fight scene was ready.. Cross vs Xein &'' ''Calcifer vs Gaz The crew of the Quake Pirates realised how useless they would be to these fights. The group began to hover round as their intrigue got the best of them. Their crew began to yell out. "GET EM XEIN, SHOW THE WORLD WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE QUAKE!" '''Cross - Cross would begin to snigger. "Shut up you lot, your all next." His snigger would turn to an outright tired look? His left hand now empty would rise to his mouth as he gave out a yawn. Xein now embarrased would throw back his hammer behind his back and leap backward giving him and Cross some fighting space. Xein would then shift his expression to a thick smile as he look back at Cross. Xein - "I dont know what kinda powers you got.. but your still dead, no one can handle a hit from my blood soaker, NO ONE!" As Cross got out of his chair and walk towards Xein, Xein would instanty have his Hammer in the air as he looked down on Cross. '' '''Xein' - "All i need is one shot! YOUR DONE! NUKE DROP!" His hammer swiftly pulled down as it was isntantly inches away from the face of Cross. The hammer was pulled so swiftly the hammer itself created friction with air, therefore heated up. Cross '- "So be it.Senzai." His body would remain still as the hammer would smack straight onto Cross. A large cloud of dust would fill the air. ''Meanwhile right next to them (Calcifer vs Gaz) 'Calcifer '- "A mace huh? Looks wimpy..." A smile would slither over his face as he looked into the eyes of his opponent before beginning to walk up to him. 'Gaz '- "Wimpy? I'll show you." He would leap of the ground to be running swiftly at Calcifer his mace following him in his right hand. "Die Calcifer!!!" His motion wound stop a few meters in front of Calcifer before spinning in a clock-wise fashion his mace flying at the tip as he bacame a human top. '''Calcifer - Calcifer would stop in his tracks as his face began to change in emotion. "HAHAHAHAHAHA." Calcifers expression was a crazy laugh as Gaz's spinning attack came in motion. Calcifer still a bit teary from his laugh would bend his legs as began to lowerhimself his hands pressed together as Gaz began to come closer. As they were exactly 1 meter apart Calcifer would send elbows backwards with with his hands open on either side of his chest. "Death Art, Gracious Paranoia." His hands would slam into Gaz lower body, Gaz's body would come to a halt as Calcifers hands crushed the ribs of Gaz, blood would spit out his mouth as his mace shattered in his hands. Calcifer would turn as his hands went back into his pockets, as his attention was brought back to Cross vs Xein. His cigarette would then fall out his mouth as is jaw dropped in awe to see Xeins hammer pressed against Cross's head, and to see Cross smiling back at Xein. '' '''Xein '- "What is this? How are you not dead?" Cross - Cross would then smile, "Since your about to die, i'll tell you. I ate the Henkan Henkan no mi, making me a convert man, who can change any form of energy into another. But to summarise i can stop any attack you do and absorb it and then release the energy back on you." His head would tilt as he smile began to wear off. "So, die.." Cross's right hand would slowly touch the hammer. "Release" BOOOM! The hammer would be sent flying, Xein holding on to the hammer would fly into the sky, their distance being tremendous as Cross and Calcifer would look up to see two shining dots (Xein and his Hammer). Cross would look over at Calcifer to see his mouth dropped. Cross would slowly walk up to him. Cross - "I like you, join me and the world is ours for the taking." His arm would extend out to Calcifers, in an act of apporoval. Calcifer would stand there still in awe before finally shaking his hand with Cross. Calcifer would then murmur, "You boss me around, and i'll kill you." Cross would look at him with a grin followed by a series of laughter. "You? Kill me? Hahahaha." The two again began to argue as the began to walk into the sunset, as a small ferry awaited their presence. Cross now recruiting his first nakama as his adventure began to become the King of the Pirates! End. <<< The Beginning of the Wake! Part 2 Category:Stories